Ra's Gift
by InuFan21497
Summary: Yugi has been blind all his life, it's never bothered him. But what will happen when Ra offers him his sight and he's dragged to the Palace, were he meets Pharaoh Yami? Will Yugi chose to have his sight, or will something happen that leaves him blind forever? Rated T for possible language or violence, rating may change later on.
1. Blind

Ra's Gift

Chapter One: Blind *~* Yugi POV *~*

"Thank you Yugi," the village elder said, taking the pots from my hands. He had asked for a set of three cooking pots, each of various sizes, to keep foods in when they need to set up their stall in the market.

"It was no problem sir," I say, bowing slightly. "I was happy to do it." He shifts his weight to his other foot, leaning back on his right. He bows his head slightly and walks out, the next person walking in, sitting on the floor in front of me cross legged. I turn away from him and work on my next project, a variety of tunics for the orphaned children in the village, and we settle into a comfortable silence for a few moments, and I'm the first to break it.

"You should be doing your job Valon," I say, putting the finishing touches on the last tunic. "I'm sure the Pharaoh wouldn't approve of your loafing about."

"No, he probably wouldn't," Valon agrees. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind much if I was helping the village go-to guy." Valon falls back onto his back, legs spread out in front of him, and his arms folded behind his head, I'm also assuming that his eyes are closed. I step around him – though I may or may not have kicked his stomach on purpose – and set the clothes I've finished near the door.

"I don't need your help, Valon," I say, shaking my head. "I've been fine on my own before we met, and I'll be fine while you do your job."

"But Yugi," he whines, sitting up, looking much like a sad puppy. "I'm so bored! Can't I please stay and help you?"

"I've been blind since birth Val," I say, moving out of his reach as he goes to grab my clothing. "I have no need for a babysitter or sympathetic helper." '_Though I know I'm going to let him stay anyway,'_ I think. And he, of course, stays, no matter what I say.

*~* At the palace *~* Yami POV *~*

"Yami!" Mahad cries running into the lounge.

"Is something the matter Mahad?" I ask, looking at my childhood friend.

"It's Isis," he tells me, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. "She's fallen ill and I'm afraid that no one in the palace will be able to cure her."

"Why don't you fetch Yugi from the village?" my cousin says, lying in his fiancé's lap. "I've heard he is a remarkable healer, and has quite a few other useful talents as well."

"How do you know about him Seto?" I ask, raising a brow. "You've never taken interest in any of the villagers before…"

"I hear things through the grapevine," he shrugs, looking disinterested. "The servants who come back often have good things to say about him and they don't bother to keep their voices down about it either."

"Then we must bring him here!" Mahad demands. "I will not lose my wife!"

"I'm sorry Mahad," I say, looking at him sorrowfully. "It's too late to send the guards out tonight. But first thing in the morning I'll send out my fastest soldiers to fetch him. I promise."

"… Fine," he says, resigned. "But first thing in the morning I'm taking some of the soldiers to the village."

"Of course," I say, nodding my head. "I wouldn't dream of trying to stop you from going with them. I'm retiring for the night; see you all in the morning." I walk to my room and get ready for bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

*~* With Yugi *~* Yugi POV *~*

"It's getting late Valon," I sigh, looking towards him. "You should head home. I'll see you again tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure man," he says, standing. "And happy early birthday." I give him a nod to indicate I heard him as he walks out the door. I clean up my shop and wash my hands of the clay I've used today, being sure to put everything back into its proper place. It had been a quiet day, with only the village elder and kids coming in, and Valon sticking around for company, though I honestly have no idea why I put up with him.

I quickly get ready for bed and settle down for the night, deciding to read something Valon got for me. I run my fingertips over the parchment and feel the ink making different patterns, creating words and ultimately a story, though it's technically the history of the seers, or psychics, of Egypt. It's an interesting read, and I'm halfway through it by the time I fall asleep.

*~* x *~*

The next morning, I wake up at dawn, the first rays of Ra warming my skin. A powerful presence brings me from my peaceful state of mind, and I get out of bed, facing the person. They're taller than me – everyone is – and I would say is in his mid to late twenties due to his build and stance.

"Hello Yugi," he says, his voice deep and rich, exuding power. "How are you?"

"Well," I say, wary of this person. "And you might be?"

"My apologies," he says, laughing. "I am Lord Ra; it is a pleasure to meet you, young one."

"Lord Ra," I say, bowing at the waist. "I am honored. May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"I am here, young one," Ra starts. "Because myself and the other Gods have agreed that, with your service to the village and overall pleasant demeanor about your situation, we'd give you your eyesight." He takes a step towards me, but I counter with two steps back.

"That is very generous, my Lord," I say, smiling softly. "But I have no need for sight, never have, and I do not see that changing in the foreseeable future. Theoretically, of course."

"You may not need it," Ra says, stepping forward again. I remain in my spot this time, holding my ground. "But that does not necessarily mean you don't _want_ it."

"I do not wish to have sight either, Lord Ra," I chuckle. "Not at the moment at least, I see no need. I pride myself in being able to turn a weakness into a strength, finding a way to utilize my skills."

"… Very well then," Ra says, sounding resigned. "But at least take this." A medallion materializes in his hands, hanging on a thin leather cord, the small golden coin bearing the symbol of Ra on one side, Isis on the other. "If you ever wish to have your sight, allow a teardrop to fall on the side of Isis, a drop of blood to fall on mine, and wish to see. You will have your sight back in an instant."

"Thank you, Lord Ra," I say, bowing, allowing him to lay the cord over my head.

"You're welcome," he says, disappearing in a flash of golden light. I get ready for the day, the medallion hanging loosely around my neck, and walk down into the shop. I'm about to walk out back to collect some dry pots when someone bangs loudly on my front door. I walk over and open it, greeting the people there with a smile. I open my mouth to say hello when a hand grabs my arm and roughly pulls me into the street.

AN: Please don't hate me! I know I can't keep up with my current stories, but this one wouldn't leave my mind alone! I promise I'm trying to update all of my stories in a timely manner, but I have a tad bit of writer's block and 'need-to-write-something-new' syndrome. I'm trying I am, and I will not be abandoning my stories, or the one I'm co-authoring with my friend under the account weshipitsohard, I'm just bad at doing them all at once.


	2. Taken to the Palace

Chapter Two: Taken to the Palace *~* Yugi POV *~*

As soon as I was through the doorway, I twisted my arm around so that my hand was now on top of the attacker's bicep. I kick out with my right foot, sweeping his feet out from under him, and pull left with the arm he's holding at the same time, being sure to let go as I get out of the way. This sends him sprawling in the dirt in front of my shop, so I give three swift jabs in quick succession – nearly overlapping – and causing him to pass out due to sensory overload. With a quick swipe of my foot over the tightly packed dirt, I can see that there are five other soldiers around me, as well as one other person – a part of the group but not a fighter –that's standing behind the others. The stances of the fighters are rudimentary at best, easily outmaneuvered if one of them were to try and assault me.

And, like the well trained pups they are, they all come at me after taking down one of their own. As the first approaches me, I lash out with my foot, hitting him in the side of the head, knocking him out instantly. The next soldier comes at me from behind, so I duck and use one of my legs to use his own momentum against him, catching him in the middle of his chest, and using the movement to send him up and over my own body, using my free hand to hit seven points around my foot on his abdomen, again causing sensory overload and knocking him out. The third and fourth come at me at the same time, so merely dodging the attack with a well-timed vertical jump is too easy. The fifth fighter is undoubtedly the best, as he's wary of _me_ now, taking in my stance carefully, evaluating the movements I've made and the speed in which he's seen me move. I stare him down, looking (I hope) into his eyes unblinkingly, my expression neutral, and he shifts back and forth, moving his weight from foot to foot as he grows uneasy. Raising a brow seems to be the last straw for him, and he stands down, relaxing his stance and backing off. I nod my head at him, acknowledging the fact that he's surrendered, and look at the other man before quickly stepping over the five unconscious soldiers and into my house, closing the door behind me and walking out back to collect my pottery.

*~* Mahad POV *~*

The soldier pulls the boy, Yugi, out of the house and into the street, only to end up lying in the dirt, unconscious. The others attack him for harming one of their own, and four of the other five soldiers end up in about the same position as the first, the remaining – and evidently smartest – of the soldiers I've brought, backs down and away from the boy, acknowledging his skill as a fighter. The young boy looks at me before entering his house and closing the door.

I spend the next few hours trying to speak with him, only to have him ignore me, yell about not caring if he had to 'lose' a few royal guards in the desert, and finally, a small urn thrown at my head. I return to the palace empty handed, walking into the lounge eyes downcast, to see every one there, looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" Jou, Seto's fiancé asks, looking excited. "Where is he?"

"He… didn't come," I say, my breath hitching slightly.

"Who didn't come?" I hear, looking over to see Valon walk into the room.

"Some guy named Yugi," Yami frowns.

"Is that so?" Valon asks, raising a brow. "Why not?"

"He took out five of the six guards I brought with me without breaking a sweat, and refused to listen to me," I sigh, falling ungracefully into one of the elegant chairs.

"Why'd he take out the guards?" Ryou asked, running his hands through Bakura's hair.

"One of them escorted him out of the house and he flipped out," I say, downtrodden. "And because of that Isis may not get better."

"Baka," Valon says, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Marik says, confused.

"It's a Japanese term that I was taught," Valon shrugs. "And I'll get him here, just give me an hour."

"I don't see how," I mutter. "He took out our best fighters."

"Just let me handle it," Valon calls, already out of the room.

"I suppose now we just wait," Ryou says.

*~* In the Village *~* Yugi POV *~*

About half an hour after that insufferable man leaves with his soldiers, Valon strolls into the shop as I help another customer, who becomes terrified. Not surprising really, seeing as nearly her entire village was destroyed by foreign soldiers – her and a few others from her village finding solace here. I calm her relatively quickly, assuring her that Valon is a good friend of mine and that he wouldn't hurt anyone without real cause. Once she's calmed down I put the finishing touches on her tunic and have her spin, checking the fit and movement from all angles.

"Everything looks good," I say, earning a laugh from Valon. I retaliate with a swift blow to the back of his head.

"With the way you create things and help around the village, no one would guess that you're blind," the girl murmurs, blushing.

"Thank you," I say, chuckling. "I always love seeing the happy smiles I receive when I help."

"I-I ne-never m-meant," she stutters, fear in her voice. I shush her, smiling.

"I know what you meant," I say, taking her hand gently. "I've never been able to see, it doesn't bother me, and I've always spoken like I _am_ able to see those around me. So don't fret, you didn't insult me in any way. And I can still see, just… in a different way than most."

"Thank you for the tunics," she says, a small smile clear in her voice. "If there is anything I can do to repay you for them…"

"Nonsense," I say, waving it off. "It was a pleasure, no thanks necessary. Just be sure to have a good day, alright?"

"Alright," she says, walking out the door. "And you have a good day as well!" I smile in the general direction of the door, happy to know that she'll be okay with some time.

"Well I think someone _li~kes_ you," Valon teases. **(AN: For those who don't know, '~' shows that the letter in front of it is drawn out, or in a sing-song voice, sometimes both.)**

"Shut up Valon," I laugh. "It's not like that. Why are you here, anyway? I thought you were on palace duty today."

"I am," he says, leaning against the wall. "But the palace healer has fallen ill and I was sent to ask for your help."

"Alright," I say, nodding. "Just give me a few minutes to clean up the shop." He nods his agreement and I'm done in ten minutes. I close up my little store and walk with my friend to the edge of the village, greeting those I know (which let's face it, is everyone) as I pass. Once we reach the outskirts of the village, I notice two horses, tied to a post – one tacked and one not.

"I told them we'd be back as soon as possible so we'll have to ride," he mutters, untying the horses. "Sorry."

"No harm done," I say, swinging up onto the un-tacked horse.

"Uh… Yugi," he says, sounding confused. "I was going to take that horse…" Yet he still mounts the other horse.

"No way," I tease. "You'd never be able to ride bare back. I grew up doing it, so I'll be okay. It's you I'm worried about."

"Oh, you wanna make it more interesting?" Val asks, coming up next to me.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask, interested. I've never been one to turn down a bet.

"First one to the palace gets a servant for a week," he says.

"You're on," I laugh. "Go!" I touch the heels of my feet to the horse's flanks lightly, spurring it on to a full gallop in a matter of seconds. I place the bottoms of my feet on its flanks, lifting my body slightly to stay balanced and help my horse when necessary, my hands tangled in its mane (gently) to guide him. I'm a few hundred feet ahead before I hear Valon's horse pick up speed.

"Hey!" he calls. "You cheater!"uch the heels of my feet to the horses flanks lightly, spurring it on to a full gallop in a matter of secondsost - one ow (whi I only laugh in response, not bothering to look behind me as I ride, closing my eyes in amusement and joy, spurring my horse on even more to keep ahead.

*~* Time Skip *~*

"I win!" I call out, laughing as I slip of the horse in front of the palace gates.

"Whatever," Val mutters, panting. "Open the gates!" The large ornate gates open, and I walk in next to Valon, leading my horse. Once Valon hits the ground two servants are taking the horses, presumably to the stables, and I follow my friend to the large double doors. They open for us, and I thank those who did so, earning (I'm sure) surprised looks from them. I'm led through several hallways before we stop again, and I make sure to memorize the pathways that we've taken in case I need to leave for some reason.

"Here we are," Valon says, pushing open the door. The moment I step in the room, I can see that it's more of a lounge than anything, chairs and cushions sitting around, two backless couches sitting at a ninety degree angle next to each other, several shelves standing around the room covered in books and games. There are nine others in the room; two are on each couch, one laying on the others lap, two are playing senet, another watching from a nearby chair, one (the only female in the room) is reading on the floor, laying on her stomach. The last, and most surprising person there, is the man from earlier this morning, who seems to be hunched over in one of the chairs, moping for some reason. When I think about it though, I suppose he's the husband – or lover, at the very least – of the healer, and had come to ask for my help earlier, just went about it the wrong way.

"Yugi, I'd like you to meet every one," Val says, sitting in one of the chairs. He points to each person as he speaks. "Mana is the one reading on the floor, Yami is the one who just won the senet game, his opponent was Malik, his lover Marik was the one watching, Jou is the one on the farther couch with his fiancé in his lap, Seto, Ryou's on the other couch with his lover Bakura's head in his lap, and Mahad is the one moping in the chair. He's Isis' husband, so he's pretty justified in being down. Everyone, this is Yugi."

"Pleasure," I say, bowing. "Though I would have appreciated it, Mahad, if you would have _spoken_ to me _**instead**_ of having a royal guard drag me from my house, I'd have been much more inclined to listen to you."

"What do you mean _dragged_?" one of them, Jou I believe, asks me, sounding exasperated. "Mahad said you took down five of the best guards when one of them escorted you out." I can't help but snort in amusement. Valon himself is laughing his ass off.

"Escort my eyesight!" I gasp, trying to hold back my laugh. "I was jerked out into the street by some soldier. I only acted in self-defense. The fact that four more of them attacked me should be irrelevant. Hell, the Pharaoh should be happy I'm friendly with his army, otherwise I would have left them in the desert for the hours of harassment afterwards."

*~* Yami POV *~*

"Here we are," Valon says, pushing open the door. I don't bother to glance over, focusing on beating Malik in senet.

"Yugi, I'd like you to meet every one," Valon says, sitting in one of the chairs. He points to each person as he speaks. "Mana is the one reading on the floor, Yami is the one who just won the senet game, his opponent was Malik, his lover Marik was the one watching, Jou is the one on the farther couch with his fiancé in his lap, Seto, Ryou's on the other couch with his lover Bakura's head in his lap, and Mahad is the one moping in the chair. He's Isis' husband, so he's pretty justified in being down. Everyone, this is Yugi."

It's only now that I look up to see who this Yugi person is. Though what I see shocks me. He's nearly identical to me; same star-shaped hair, though his is tipped with violet instead of my crimson, and his lacks the 'lightning strikes' as my friends call them. Instead, he has a smaller bang that falls over the middle of his forehead. His eyes are a shining amethyst, putting the gem itself to shame, that radiate with kindness and happiness, but also carry wariness for those around him and knowledge beyond his age, that follow where Valon is pointing as he speaks. He's just an inch shorter than me, and his skin is almost a fair white, with just a hint of a tan, making his skin appear sun kissed rather than bronze or white. He's wearing a cream-colored tunic with amethyst lining, a gold sash wrapping around his waist and helping to show off his figure. He has a few gold bangles hanging on his wrists, a small leather chocker embroidered with silver sitting close to his throat with a ruby tear drop in its center, held on with near invisible gold threads covered in equally small glittering onyx stones, giving it the illusion of blood staining the fabric. He also carried a medium sized dark brown satchel; the strap slung on is shoulder letting the bag rest against his hip. The strange thing about him (besides the obvious) is that he wears no foot wear, and it's obvious that he rarely – if ever – had, due to the rough look of his heals and the slight layer of dirt that coats the bottom of them.

"Pleasure," he says, bowing. "Though I would have appreciated it, Mahad, if you would have _spoken_ to me _instead_ of having a royal guard drag me from my house, I'd have been much more inclined to listen to you."

"What do you mean _dragged_?" Jou asks him, exasperated. "Mahad said you took down five of the best guards when one of them escorted you out." The boy snorts in amusement. Valon himself is laughing his ass off.

"Escort my eyesight!" he gasps, trying to hold back his laugh. "I was jerked out into the street by some soldier. I only acted in self-defense. The fact that four more of them attacked me should be irrelevant. Hell, the Pharaoh should be happy I'm friendly with his army, otherwise I would have left them in the desert for the hours of harassment afterwards."

"I am very grateful for that actually," I say, resetting the senet board. "I would hate to have to replace my best fighters." I know it's a low shot to try and make him uncomfortable, but I want to know what his reaction will be in knowing I'm the Pharaoh.

"Well then my Pharaoh," he laughs, his eyes shimmering and his smile enticing. "I suppose I should apologize."

"You didn't offend me," I assure, looking up at him. "You won't be punished or anything."

"Oh, I know," he smirks. "I wasn't going to apologize for that. I was going to apologize for embarrassing your _best_ fighters in the middle of the street. Though, if _those_ were your best fighters, you might need to enhance their training…"

"So let me get this straight," Seto says, looking at my twin. "You're not apologizing for possibly upsetting the Pharaoh, but for wiping the floor with his guards?"

"Yup," Yugi says, popping the 'p'. "Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I was told that the palace healer was ill. Should we not go see her?"

"O-Of course," Mahad says, shooting out of his chair. "Please, follow me." Mahad and Yugi leave the room quickly, Mahad undoubtedly leading the young boy to the room he shared with Isis as fast as his legs could carry him.

"We'll have to wait till diner to get to know him it seems," Ryou sighs, tangling his hand in Bakura's hair.

"Whatd'ya mean Ry?" Joey asks, looking at the smaller albino.

"What he means, Joey," Malik says, looking up from his place on Marik's lap. "Is that Yugi is going to be important in our lives and a good friend, so we want to get to know him. No better way than to request that he stay in the palace."

"I'll ask him at diner then," I say, leaning back on my hands. _'His eyes…. they were beautiful,'_ I think, staring off into space. _'Perhaps… I can get to know this boy a bit better…'_

AN: I forgot the disclaimer… I own nothing but the plot line. All characters belong to the respective creators. I won't be doing this again for this story as I will forget and it would be redundant anyway.


	3. Helping Isis

Chapter Three: Helping Isis *~* Mahad POV *~*

I lead Yugi out of the lounge as quickly as I can, heading to the room I share with Isis. We walk in silence for a few moments, him trailing behind me, greeting everyone we pass politely, before I ask the question that's been bugging me since he got here and didn't walk straight out the door.

"Why… why are you helping?" I ask quietly. "After what you went through because of me this morning, I'd have thought you'd walk straight back out the door when you realized that I was here…"

"You may have gone about asking my help the wrong way, Mahad," he says lightly. "But I wouldn't turn my back on someone that needed my help merely because they had a mini meltdown. I'd be freaked too if someone I was close to was ill, and would have probably acted the same way."

"What do you do in the village?" I ask, trying to keep the awkward silence from returning. "Seto, one of the priests, said that the servants that return from the village have nothing to sing but praises of you."

"All sorts of things," he replies. "I make pottery, as you may have guessed from the small urn I threw at you, which I apologize for, by the way. I also make tunics and other outfits for those who need them, and do odd jobs around the village depending on who needs help and for what reason. If they truly need help I'll offer it but if they merely want someone to do it for them I say no. Often my home becomes refuge for those who don't have one, or need help getting back on their feet, since – as you've seen – it's fair sized and much too big for just me. Though, more often than not, my room and the workshop are off limits."

"I see," I whisper. "You truly are a rarity. This is our room, Isis is inside…" I stop in front of our room, opening the door for him.

"Thank you," he says, nodding. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stay out here though. I promise it's nothing personal, but I think out loud more often than not about things like this and I was gone after by quite a few angry spouses and family members. I have no intentions of going through that again."

"Of course," I reply. "Isis has the same rule. 'If you're not hurt or ill, get out' is what she always says." He chuckles quietly, and I can't help but smile at the near bell like chime it has.

"I will see you as soon as I can, then," he tells me. He walks into the room and carefully shuts the door behind him, leaving me in the hall wondering if my wife will pull through.

*~* Yugi POV *~*

I close the door behind me before turning to look at the bed. A young woman of maybe twenty-two sat against the headboard, reading a scroll and seeming utterly bored.

"Hello," I say, walking forward. I stop a few feet away and give a small bow, showing my respect of her position in the palace. "My name is Yugi, and your husband has requested my help in identifying and curing your ailment. "

"Hello Yugi, my name is Isis," she replies, putting aside her scroll. "It's a pleasure to meet you, though I'm sure how much you'll be able to help, even I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well," I say, feigning hurt. "I see. So you won't mind if I look you over? Though I agreed to help your husband, it's you I need permission from really."

"Yes," she laughs. "You have my permission. And I didn't mean to offend you; I don't know your skill set enough to truly make those judgments."

"It's fine," I say, waving it off as I walk forward to sit on the side of the bed. "I won't claim to be a healer of great power or value, so I don't mind." I rest the back of my hand gently on her forehead, using the other to hold her wrist and take her pulse. I pull a few herbs out of my bag along with a mortar and pestle, also pulling out a small bottle of water and a bowl.

"This may feel a bit peculiar," I mutter, laying one hand over her heart and the other over her stomach. I feel the flutter of two small hearts under my left palm, the aura around it glowing a dull pink, the aura around my right hand a pale blue. The pink aura allowed me to 'see' into the body for injuries that would otherwise go unnoticed. The blue aura allowed me to look into the bodies 'mind', telling me if any abnormal micro bodies (bacteria) were present and causing a problem. I scowl at what I found though. Even with the good news, Isis has developed a mild cold, adding problems and symptoms that wouldn't normally be present. Added together and it could be fatal. Though it's no wonder no one knew what was going on with her.

I pick out frankincense, juniper berries, jbw-plant, jbxj-liquid, and a few other things (including just a pinch of healing power) before mixing everything together and handing it over to Isis in a small bowl. She raises an eyebrow but doesn't object, taking the medicine quickly and handing back the small clay object.

"You should be better by tomorrow Isis," I say, rising from my perch at her side. I pack my things back in my bag and turn back to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Yugi," she sighs, sounding grateful and a bit relieved. "Now perhaps Mahad will stop fretting over me like a mother hen."

I smirk, "Speaking of mother hens…"

*~* Time Skip *~*

I sat in my workshop, making small toys from wood found around the desert. So far I had a small horse and cart with working wheels as well as a small dragon and knight set. The horse was white from a rare fossil wood, the cart a light brown. The knight was originally going to be a light brown, but I decided to stain it shimmering silver, the hilt of the hero's sword died gold. The dragon I had died a deep royal purple, nearly onyx color, the wing membrane a pale blue and the claws pure white. I put the finishing touches on the lion and tiger figurines, scratching in the hair and painting on the finer details. Satisfied that these toys could work for either sex (though I already knew that Isis and Mahad were having one of each), I wrapped them in colorful paper and a few ribbons, ready to deliver them the next chance I got. Or, if it came down to it, I could always ask Valon to bring them to the palace for me.

I got ready for bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

*~* Yami POV *~*

I was disappointed when Isis and Mahad told me that Yugi had already returned to the village before I had a chance to chat with him. Though there was some good news from this whole thing. It turns out that Isis is pregnant with twins (though I don't know how that was found out this early on, her being only approximately six weeks along), and her due date is somewhere around the beginning of summer.

With thoughts of an amethyst-eyed beauty running through my mind, I fell into a peaceful sleep of courtship and tender moments with my personal angel.

The following ingredients were used in Egypt about 2000 years before Christ and perhaps further still as a cure to the common cold.

1/64 frankincense  
1/16 juniper berries  
1/16 Lower Egyptian jbw-plant, (an unidentified plant)  
1/16 jbxj-liquid, (an unspecified liquid)  
1/16 celery of the desert  
1/16 celery of the North  
1/16 pSnt-Mineral, (mineral not specifically designated)  
1/16 tjam-plant, (an unidentified plant)  
1/16 Rush  
1/16 xbw-plant, (an unidentified plant)  
1/16 Swt-Nmtj-plant, (creeping cinquefoil (Potentilla reptans)? Beard grass?)  
1/32 white six-row barley  
1/16 six-row barley green  
5 ro conifer turpentine  
1/16 gyt plant (a plant – the same as gjw – purple nutsedge)  
5 ro psD (an unspecified fruit)-mineral  
1/16 rwD mineral (a not-designated mineral)  
1/8 xt-ds-plant (Myrtle (Myrtus communis)?  
1/32 Honey


	4. Invitation, Refusal, and Confuzzlement

Chapter Four: Invitation, Refusal, a Confuzzlement *~* Yami POV *~*

The next month passed relatively quickly, though my nights were filled with a certain jewel-eyed angel. Even my waking thoughts were consumed by him, taking my mind to a world of courtship, tender moments, and a possible wedding, though it was almost as if 'he' knew when I needed to concentrate and receded for trials and important meetings. Other than that my angel stayed at the forefront of my mind, keeping me company as I went through my day, and took my attention from the others as we relaxed in the lounge.

"Just go get 'em man!" Jou says, knocking me out of my angel induced haze. "If you're that hung up on him do somethin' about it! We're tired of watchin' ya daydream!"

"Sorry," I say, though everyone knows I'm really not. "And it's not like I can just go down to the village and talk to him or have him come here! We're from two different worlds, not that it really matters, but still, not like either one of us could just up and hang out for a day. I'm the Pharaoh and Mahad says that he helps out around the village quite a bit."

"What about the upcoming ball?" Ryou asks, looking up from Bakura, who had his head in Ryou's lap. "Invite him to come for it, and then you can spend time with him. Perhaps you could even begin courting him, if he'd allow you."

"He doesn't need permission to court people," Seto says, rolling his eyes. "He's the Pharaoh, he can court whomever he so wishes."

"Pharaoh or not, not everyone wants to be courted by him," Malik states, Marik nodding in agreement. "No offense, highness."

"None taken," I chuckle, rolling my eyes. "I just… I don't know. What if he doesn't like me enough to come?"

"You'll never know until you try," Mahad tells me, looking up from his scrolls.

"Alright," I say, gathering some courage. "I'll write to him and ask." I walk back to my study and sit before the grand desk, pulling out some papyrus and a writing utensil before starting on my letter. Once finished with it, I ask my fastest messenger to take it into the village, knowing that it will get there that night.

I just hope he accepts, I really have fallen hard.

*~* In the village *~* Time skip (four hours) *~* Yugi POV *~*

It's dusk when someone knocks on my front door, well past the time that everyone would have gone to bed. Seeing as I'm going to be up for a few hours anyway to work on a new clothes order, I figured it wouldn't hurt to let him in. Strolling over to the door, I open it and invite the guy inside, closing the door behind him. He stands in the middle of the room, not bothering to ask for a seat – obviously someone from the palace then – and held out some sort of letter for me.

"It's getting rather late," I say, taking the offered parcel. "Why don't you stay in one of the spare rooms for the night? I have a lot to do before I can read this, and I don't want you to have to stand around all night."

"I… Am not sure if that would be the best idea," he states, hesitant in his answer. "The Pharaoh wishes for a response as soon as possible."

"Well I'm afraid it will take until at least midday tomorrow before I'm able to read the letter, let alone reply to it," I tell him, resuming my earlier task. "So it would be best for all parties involved for you to simply take a bed for the night, allowing me to work without worrying over you, thus allowing me to reply to his majesty's letter sooner."

He hesitates for a moment, shifting his weight from one foot to the other for a few seconds, before nodding. "Very well," he sighs, relaxing his posture. I lay down the completed tunic (the last one of the night, I just wanted him to use a bed) and show him to an empty room, nodding at him before walking back to my room, snagging the letter from the shop on the way.

*~* Messenger POV *~*

Once I conceded to stay in a room for the night, the young boy led me to a room before leaving me to my own devices for the night. I look around the room, noting that it was fair sized for the house; not large in any means but not exactly small either, perhaps cozy. In it are a covered bed with spare blankets and pillows at the foot of it in a medium sized trunk (that was extremely complex in design), a small wardrobe on the right side of the room accompanied by a small desk on the other side, a fair sized bathing chamber attached to the room as well. On the same wall as the bed was a window just at the end of it, allowing the last lights of dusk to filter into the room before the sun set. Sighing, I settle in for the night, hoping that my Pharaoh won't be to mad at the delay in reply.

*~* Yugi POV *~*

After settling in for bed, I unfold the letter that was sent from the palace, running my fingertips over the barely there markers to read it. I sigh as I take in the opening statement, finding it much too formal for my taste. Shame, I kind of liked him.

Dear Mr. Mouto

I would like to invite you to the upcoming ball thrown in honor of the Gods for another year of peace. I would be honored if you would escort me as my date for the evening.

Best wishes,

Pharaoh Yami

I sigh, setting the letter aside, making a note to write my own first thing in the morning. Pulling up my blankets, I drift into a dreamless sleep, and wait for morning.

*~* Yami POV *~*

I awoke the next morning expecting to find the messenger waiting for me, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I waited until after breakfast to check again and then again after lunch. I was starting to run out of hope that the messenger had even found him when he showed up about an hour later. Bowing, he handed me a response letter, and left upon my dismissal. Sitting in the lounge, I unfold the letter and begin reading, frowning at the introduction.

_ My dearest Pharaoh,_

_I'm honored that you would choose me to be your date for the evening, but I must respectfully decline the invitation. I'm afraid that I am not of high enough status to be on the arm of our beloved ruler, especially at such an important event for the upcoming New Year. I'm also afraid that I am not much of a dancer, and could quite easily embarrass you in such a high end party. I'm terribly sorry about any inconvenience, and I hope you can forgive me._

_Yours truly, _

_Yugi Mouto _

I must look as disappointed as I feel, because it's _Bakura_ of all people who bring it up.

"What's up Pharaoh, something wrong?" he asks, looking over from his place in Ryou's lap.

"Just, letter from Yugi," I mutter, refolding the thing. I'm about to throw it in the fire when it's snatched from my hands. I look behind me to see Valon reading over it.

"Been formal with him I suppose," Valon asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "Tsk tsk, so not the way to his heart. You know he knows everyone in the village? And he doesn't make any sort of money in what he does, just works or trades for what he needs. Too bad he hates any and all things formal."

"Would've been nice to know," I mutter, snatching and crumpling the note before tossing it into the fire. "Now what will I do…."

"Why don't you invite the village elder to the palace and inquire about him?" Marik suggested.

"Perhaps," I reply, standing. "I'll be retiring for the night." I walk out of the lounge and to my chambers, thinking about what Marik brought up. It really wasn't a bad idea….

Deciding that it really couldn't hurt anything, I write another note, this time for the village elder, and send a messenger with it, not expecting a reply for another day or two. Sighing, I settle into bed and slowly drift into dreams of bright amethyst and a satin voice.

*~* Next morning *~*

I'm awoken the next morning by someone – most likely Bakura – pounding on my door.

"Come on Pharaoh!" Yup, it's Bakura. "Your messenger brought you a letter from the village elder." That has me up in moments, dressed in five minutes, and in the lounge in two more.

"Well, where is it?" I ask, bouncing in front of the Thief.

"Someone's eager to read this," he chuckles, handing over the letter. "Go on, read it."

_ Dearest Pharaoh,_

_It would be an honor to have you in our home for a meeting. I'm afraid that my wife and I would be unable to make it to the palace due to our current age and health, so I hope you will not mind coming to our village._

_Village Elder _

"Great," I smile. "I'll be leaving immediately then, so I'll see you all later." I walk out of the lounge without waiting for a reply and out to the stables. I tack my horse and swing up, goading the beast into a canter, wanting to get to the village quickly, but not tiring out the horse.

After no more than twenty minutes, I'm standing in front of the elder's door, raising my hand to knock. Tapping the door three times, I stand back and wait for someone to answer it. It's the wife that answers the door; a greying woman with smile lines wrinkling her pale blue eyes, her tunic a simple cream color with dark blue edging but made intricate and extraordinary by the golden thread patterning the cuffs of the sleeves. She gives a slight bow, most likely unable to go any further without hurting her back.

"Please, come in, Pharaoh," she says, stepping back. I step inside, smiling at her before taking a seat.

"What is it you wished to talk about, my Pharaoh?" the man asks, pouring tea.

"I wished to discuss young Yugi, Elder," I say, taking the offered drink. "He came to the palace about a month ago concerning a sick healer, and then left without a word. I've tried inviting him to the upcoming festival, but he declined. I'm quite taken with him and wish to get to know him better."

"Please, call me grandpa, everybody does." I nod, asking silently for him to continue.

"First, I should tell you that Yugi is seventeen, eighteen in a few weeks," he starts. "And that Yugi hates anything formal. But he does exquisite work on tunics and pottery. He's kind to everyone and knows everyone, does things without ever asking for anything in return."

"I assume he made your clothes then?" I ask. The elder's clothes were the same as his wife's in almost every way, only the edging was different as a dark green.

"Yes," he nods. "You'd never know that the boy was blind if you didn't know him." I choke on my tea as he talks, not expecting his reply.

AN: Sorry for the delay in the chapter and the shortness of it. I have too many stories and have just recently started school, and can no longer keep up. I will be taking down a few of my stories in order to better focus my attention of just a select few.

My dearest apologies,

InuFan21497


End file.
